thosethatremainfandomcom-20200213-history
El
"I had a crush on Maxime" El talking to Maria El is a student at Southwood Highschool and girlfriend to Ashton. She was graduating the night of the outbreak and was apart of Tanner and his group. Personality El is a bubbly person with a nice personality. She is seen joking around a lot with her friends, not even seeming to be upset when Ashton left her even though she wanted him to meet her friends. During the outbreak though El's personality changed, she was fairly level headed, seeming to not let Ashton's death effect her to much. She seems to be a loyal friend and devoted girlfriend. El is also extremely smart, explaining how they can get on the internet even though the army cut off the wifi. Pre-Apocalypse El attended Southwood Highschool where she became friends with Tanner, Maxime, Maria, and Kayla. She also began dating Ashton for a unknown amount of time, though it is thought to be short as the first time the group met Ashton was at the graduation. Post-Apocalypse El lost Ashton in the crowd when everyone was fleeing to escape the school, she then went with her friends, hiding within the Science Room. There she kept to herself and stayed quiet. She did explain that they could hook up to the land line and be able to connect to people on the outside through that. El supported the idea to make a run for the Computer Room, before leaving she talked with Maria, exposing that she had a crush on Maxime and that she knew Ashton was cheating on her, and that her relationship with Ashton was going to end. El stayed close with the group as they went to the Computer Room, helping barricade the doors. El was the only one to hear the infected man in the Computer Room, seeing him eating a student named Jeremy. The infected man attacked El and El managed to hold him off long enough for Miles to kill the man. El later finding out she was bitten, but not yet knowing that bites are the main cause of getting infected. El went into shock and Tanner sat her down in a nearby chair. There she quickly turned, later trying to attack Nick when Nick went to help her. She chased Nick through the room but Tanner smashed her head in with a chair leg, killing her. Killed Victims El did not kill anyone during the outbreak. Death KILLED BY - Infected man After seeing a infected man eating Jeremy El screamed and fought with the infected man, getting bit in the process. Shortly afterwards she turned and attempt to attack Nick. Relationships "I knew he was cheating on me, and he knew I knew" El revealing that Ashton was cheating on her. El and Ashton had a uneasy relationship. El explained that it was just a matter of time till it ended. Ashton did not seem to care for El, and El felt the same showing little to no emotion when she came to realize he had died. "You had a crush on Tanner?" El talking with Maria. El and Maria seemed to have a close relationship and trusted one another. El joking a lot with Maria as well as revealing how she really felt towards Ashton and how she had a crush on Maxime. Maria seemed to be very upset when she learned El had been killed, and was fairly mad with Tanner at killing her. "Wow judging someone by their teeth?" El poking fun at Kayla. El and Kayla seemed to be close friends, El seeming to poke fun at Kayla a lot. El stayed close to Kayla before the outbreak, but after she stuck by Maria, possibly meaning she was closer friends with Maria then she was with Kayla. "This is my boyfriend, Ashton" El introducing Ashton to Tanner. El and Tanner seemed to be friends, but not as close of friends as she was with Maria and Kayla. She possibly envied Tanner for being with Maxime, the guy whom she had a crush on. El though was still nice around Tanner when she talked with him, and Tanner was the first one whom El introduced her boyfriend to. "I had a crush on Maxime" El revealing her crush. El liked Maxime a lot, their personalities slightly similar. Though El never talks with Maxime, possibly because she is to shy to or else doesn't want to get more attached to him knowing she will never be able to date him. Appearances - Those That Remain